Sellbot Factory
The Sellbot Factory is where Sellbots are created. You can battle Sellbots and earn Sellbot suit parts here. Inside of the factory are many groups of Sellbot cogs, obstacles, and barrels added by the Toon Resistance, for toons to restock gags, laff points or jellybeans. A group of four toons can enter the elevator to defeat the cogs in the factory. The Sellbot factory has two entrances: The front entrance and the side entrance. The cogs in the Sellbot factory are level 3 to level 9. Click here for a map of the factory. Study it before you enter and see what route you want to take. This map was found by a Doodle in Sellbot HQ. It was released to provide toons with a map of the factory. Toons need to battle the foreman to get all the pieces to their Sellbot suit. Cogs *Cold Caller (very common) *Telemarketer (very common) *Name Dropper (common) *Glad Hander (very common) *Mover & Shaker (common) *Two Face (common) *The Mingler (uncommon/rare) *Mr. Hollywood (very rare, Factory Foreman only) *Factory Foreman (boss) (can be The Mingler, Two-Face, Mr Hollywood, or a Mover & Shaker.) Obstacles thumb|300px|rightInside the factory there are three main obstacles which involve quick reflexes. Two of them lead to rooms with restock barrels. The paint mixer can be reached through a door to the right just after you emerge onto the east catwalk from the direction of the gear room. Once you enter the door wait for one of the pistons to come to the level of the platform you are standing on and jump to it. There are five pistons in total, and you have to jump to them and across to the paint mixer storage room, which contains several barrels. Stomper Alley is accessible by turning left just after the Duct Room. Study the pattern of the stompers for a bit and remember that you are safe right between the two big stompers and the four little stompers. Your goal is to get to the other side of the stompers. The Lava Room can be reached by going left from the room just after Stomper Alley. Gears are spinning and a conveyor belt is moving backwards. You have to get across the conveyor belt without the gears pushing you into the lava. You can't wait between the gears because the conveyor belt is constantly pushing you backwards. As you get closer to the end of the conveyor, the gears will spin faster. Falling into the lava or paint will result in a loss of two laff points, and if you stay in there for too long you will keep losing laff points until you get out. When you get crushed by a stomper you will lose three laff points. If you get in there you can get gags and jelly beans in restock barrels.Some toons just go in the side factory enterance for jelly beans. Goons are located in the Lobby, the West and East Catwalks, and the Warehouse. Stomp on them to temporarily disable them, but watch out—one touch to their searchlight will cause you to lose between seven and ten laff points. They move pretty slowly but even so are quite deadly. Restock barrels are located in the Lobby Hallway, Stomper Alley, Paint Mixer Storage Room, and Lava Storage Room. Jellybeans are also found as well as gags. Laff Point Limits The Front Entrance has no laff limit, but the Side Entrance has a laff limit of 31. Even if your laff limit exceeds 31, you must have at least 31 laff points remaining to enter. Final Battle After successfully defeating many groups of cogs and working your way past those obstacles, toons must face the Factory Foreman in the center silo control room. He is a level 9 skelecog, the highest level cog in the factory, who is accompanied by three level 6 Sellbots. When the foreman and the accompanied cogs are defeated, you will get your reward for completing the factory: 388 merits if every cog in the factory is defeated (or 776 during a cog invasion), gag experience, and a Sellbot disguise part if you have not already completed it. Trivia *There is a X2 multiplier in the Sellbot factory. *None of the rooms in the factory show actual cog production. *The Sellbot Factory was originally going to be the Sellbot Leg Factory. This was a part of Disney's original plans for Cog Headquarters, where there would be a factory for every cog suit part. Toons would get a Sellbot leg part here. **In the game files, it is still called the Sellbot Leg Factory. *Before Cashbot HQ was released, it was much harder, for example the Foreman was level 11. Toontown changed this because it was too hard for weaker Toons to complete Toontasks where they have to defeat a Sellbot Factory/Factory Foreman. *There are only three rooms with skelecogs; the gear room, the pipe room, and the center silo. Gallery SellbotFactoryMap.jpg|A map of the factory. Category:Mini Bosses Category:Cogs Category:Special Cogs Category:Cog HQs Category:Sellbots Category:Sellbot HQ Category:Sellbot Factory Category:Members Only Category:Member Access Locations Category:Cog Facilities Category:Cog Suits Category:Rewards Category:Medium Cogs Category:Skelecogs